1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to memories, and more particularly to peak power reduction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many devices include embedded memories and/or onboard memories. In many such devices, these memories may take up a significant portion of the integrated circuit die. Accordingly, these memories can consume a great deal of power. However, rather than average power consumed, in some cases peak power can be problematic because surges or large peaks in current usage can cause voltage sags on the main Vdd supply. These voltage sags can cause improper operation of not only the memory, but also other circuits connected to the supply.